


My Good Fairy

by KaylaShay



Series: Fairies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Murder, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was my good fairy and he wouldn't lead me astray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo_anne_storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_anne_storm/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I am Kayla Shay, so I do claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen (Dark Fantasy)  
>  **Warnings** : Reference to Child Abuse  
>  **Word Count** : 462  
>  **Written For** : jo_anne_storm's [May 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/186875.html?thread=2838779#t2838779) Prompt

The light of the fairy lit up my face. Pyr was brilliant with his hues of reds and yellows. The light would linger for hours after he left, teasing me with the trails of his flight path around me. When I was a child, I would spend hours following the trails to secret hiding places Pyr had found just me.

Pyr had shown himself to me the first time my father hit me. He said that he had always been watching, but now he wanted me to know. He taught me things that no other six year old knew. I learned from Pyr how the world beyond consisted of both good and bad fairies. Pyr assured me one night as I was crying from the pain of a broken rib that he was good and that he would help me.

Pyr had been able to ease some of my pain with a sprinkling of dust from his body that always left me longing for more. He told me that as I got older, he would be able to give me more of the taste, but for now it was just a touch.

When I was twelve, Pyr devised the plan that rid the world of my father. He showed me how to overpower the man and strike him repeatedly with the hammer from the workshop until he was no longer alive. Then he helped me through staging my own serious injury so that when we were found by the other villagers, my story of how a stranger had asked for gold and when he received beat my father to death and left me for dead too. The villagers bought it just as Pyr said they would and the village baker took me under his roof.

For six years everything was bliss. I was well fed and loved by the baker and Pyr. I was no longer the sickly child that everyone shied away from. But as people are wont to say, all good things must come to an end.

I had a fancy for the innkeeper's daughter, Sarah. However, she turned me down and then married John, the smithy's son. I was livid with envy and wasn't sure what he had that I did not.

It was Pyr who consoled me and then offered me a solution as he did six years before. _Kill them_ , was what he whispered to me at night, his light dancing around me. He let some of his dust sprinkle down into my open mouth. The rush I felt from swallowing it was nothing compared the times he had healed my wounds with it.

"Kill them," I repeated after him, a smile forming on my lips. Pyr was my good fairy and he wouldn't lead me astray.


End file.
